The Adventures of Sogeking and Junior Sniper, Episode III
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Our heroes engage in a battle of the sexes, their foe giving them a two-for-two tassle!
1. Chapter 1

The brave Sogeking made it to the Demoness' lair. With him, was a new sidekick known as Namicat. She lay dressed in a cat suit with tassles and skintight leather. "Boss Sogeking, what will we do?" She asked. "We'll have to stand strong, Namicat." He told her. "The Demoness is cunning and persuasive. You have to be on your paws, or she'll do things to you." He pulled out a round from his pouch and fired it at the gate. An explosion occurred, grabbing everyone's attention. Namicat went on the attack, downing the servants with her kitty cloud tempo attack. From the stairs, came down the Demoness. She wore a red and black outfit, cleavage and thighs exposed. "My my, what a racket you've made, Sogeking." She said, looking at him with her tempting eyes. "Demoness Robin! Your end is near!" Sogeking declared, pulling out a blue pellet. "Surefire Kill Tear-Up Star!" A blue smoke trailed the shot, going at the Demoness. When it hit, the smoke went all over. Namicat got caught in the blast. "Sogeking, that blast was t-too large!" She said, crying and meowing. "Dammit, Namicat! You're still inexperienced. Where's-" He was cut off by A sudden wave of hands on his body. "You're one to talk, Sogeking." She said. "You! How did you dodge that attack?"

"I have my ways." She looked away, smiling. Behind Namicat, was another Demoness. "Wait, you have a twin?!" "Yes…and no." Namicat was still crying. "Now, now. You don't have to cry my dear." She said to the catty crybaby. "A-ah! Help me, Sogeking!" Namicat cried. "I'd like to, but I can't." He said. "You're useless!"

"Fight, Namicat!" He gave a thumbs up. Namicat extracted her claws fiercely.

"We don't have to fight, my dear." The Demoness said to Namicat. "We don't want to harm this youthful and optimistic body of yours, now do we?" She touched Nami's not-so-modest breasts. "No, don't touch those!" She said, sniffling. "Don't worry; you're not in any danger." The Demoness looked at Namicat's eyes. A miasma was seeping from her eyes. Namicat was in her trance. "Now, let's see what I once had long ago." She paused and then took off Namicat's outfit. Her bust bounced as the leather top came off. "What a choice for a sidekick you picked, Sogeking." The Demoness said. "You said it yourself, Demoness." Sogeking said, getting hard. "Oh, what's this?" The other Demoness took off Sogeking's overalls. "It's my first sidekick, Junior Sniper!" He said with courage. Junior popped out, hitting her on the head. "Yes! She's mine now!" Sogeking went and leapt at her, with Junior fully erect. "It's been two hard years and those days of blood, semen and sweat will now be shown!" "No, you can't have me!" Demoness said. "No, it's not that I want you. I'm taking you." The other Demoness came to intervene when a large crash from above occurred. It was a large dragon with curly horns and smoke coming from his mouth. "Dragoncook, just in time!" The Demoness said. "I saw the smoke, madam!" Dragoncook said. He saw Junior Sniper's dick throbbing at her face. "You shitty sniper bastard, get that nasty thing away from-" He stopped, seeing Namicat unconscious with her top off. Fire came from his nostrils. "Who is this lovely vixen?" She came to, seeing Dragoncook's puffed-up face.

She screamed! "A pervert drake!" As she sprung up, so did her tits. Dragoncook's nose flared, this time blood coming out of it. He fell over. "Curse you, Dragoncook!" The Demoness thought, with Junior Sniper in her mouth. "Sogeking, what are you doing!?" Namicat said, shocked by Junior's excessive tactics. "This is Junior's tactical methods, they work well!" He said. "And nice tits, Namicat!" She saw her chest exposed and covered it angrily. "I'm gonna-"

"Not now, the other Demoness is weakened by pleasure!" The second Demoness was curled up, moaning. Her legs were dripping wet. "Aha! I see! The two are connected somehow!" She then looked confused. "…What do I do?" "What do you think, Namicat?" Sogeking pulled down the Demoness' provocative underwear and went for her moist and finely-aged vagina. "…Oi, Sogeking! I'm not doing that!" She told him angrily." "Just do it. No one's watching." Namicat saw Sogeking's mouth covered in ara-ara juices. "You're sick, Sogeking! I'm leaving!" The Demoness grabbed Nami. "No, I need your rough tongue, Namicat!" She said, sprouting arms all over her body. "No, help me!" Suddenly, Dragoncook came back to. "A lady needs my help. I'm coming-" Junior Sniper blasted his white star all over the Demoness' face.

A furious fire came from Dragoncook. "Damn you, Sogeking!" He ran at him, but stopped. His jaw dropped. The Demoness was chewing the thick essence, swirling it in her mouth. "Dragoncook, leave us be." She said. Snot and tears came from his face. "…what? Madam, you're enjoying this defilement?" "I have the situation under control, my amorous dragon. Take your leave." Dragoncook sobbed lowly and flew away from the hole he came out of. Namicat was being licked all over by the other Demoness. She turned to her counterpart. "Join us, Sogeking. Let us deflower your sidekick in a bout of lust." She said. Namicat looked at her superior, worried. "That we shall." He got up with the other Demoness and walked to the two. "Sogeking, you wouldn't." She said. "Don't fall for her tricks. You told me yourself." "I'm sorry, Namicat." He said. "I must do this." She teared up a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Sogeking and the Demonesses were looking at Namicat with provocative eyes. He walked to her face-to face. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon." Suddenly, the Demonesses stumbled. Sogeking's fingers were in her vagina. She fell over, her arms freeing Namicat. "Now, Namicat! Go for her weak spot!" He told her. She looked at him, and gained confidence. "Right, Captain!" Junior Sniper aimed for her opening. "Here we go, Junior SPEAR!" Junior shot inside of the Demoness, hitting her right on target. She screamed in pleasure. Namicat went for the other Demoness' nipples. She too started to moan pleasurably. "She's really weak now. I thought she'd be a challenge!" "Same. She's not really anything to get excited over." Sogeking said. "Oh, you'd be wise to watch your tongue, Sogeking!" She said, with a look in her eye. "Oh, no. She planned this." "Not only can I create clones of myself, but I can also replicate any part of my body. Any part." From inside of her finely aged vagina, came another vagina, going over Junior Sniper. "Wait, something's happening to Junior!" Sogeking said. A third vagina came, this time gripping Junior hard. "Agh! It's really tight now!" Sogeking said. "Now you'll never pull out of me!" The Demoness said. "You'll give me my firstborn to rule this land!" She wrapped her arms around the well-toned hero and kissed him tenderly. "She has me tightly! What can I do?"

Namicat saw her cohorts in danger. "I'm coming, Sogeking! Junior!" She extracted claws from her gloves. The Demoness sprouted arms. "You can't leave us." She said. Namicat turned around and saw a third Demoness wrapping around her. "Another one?!" "Yes, but it's not something I like to do. It drains me very quickly. But that doesn't have to be a bad thing. A quick drain keeps things brief and sweet." She licked Namicat's face and then went for her ear. "No, not my weak spot!" She purred while rubbing her head over the Demoness' neck. The second came and went for her breasts. Meanwhile, Sogeking was long in her trance. "It won't be long, my tanned tender." She said to him, with hearts in her eyes. "I can't…It can't end like this, can it?" Sogeking thought. "If I get her pregnant, then it'll mean I'll have to take care of him...or her…I'll be a father…Just like him…"

In a flowery field, Sogeking, as a child looked at a silhouette of what appeared to be his father. "Son, I must take my leave." He told him. "Look after your mother for me." "No, father! You can't leave the Sniper Island! We need you here!" He said, tearing up. "Don't forget that you'll be a man soon. A man will never forget those…in his heart." He left the island without a back glance. "Father! Father!"

"Father…father…"

"Father…my child." Sogeking came to. The Demoness was shaking. "This is it. We're at the final phase, you and your cohorts." She said. Namicat was being licked harder than an ice cream cone in a fat kid's hands. "For a cat, your tongue is so soft and tender." She said to the not-as-well-endowed-as-she-was tagalong. "No…this is it." Two more vaginas came onto Junior. "Cinco Fleur!" The two vaginas wrapped around Junior. "…Clutch!" Finally, the force of five finely-aged vaginas snared Junior in a quintuple quarry. He gave out, releasing a significant amount of white blood. At the same time, Namicat was being fingered and rubbed simultaneously by the other two Demonesses. Her cooty-cat finally spurted. With Junior's forceful blast, the Demonesses gave out as the original did. A single tear fell down her face. "Thank you, Sogeking…" She fell asleep, satisfied. He pulled out. Junior was bruised and limp. "Thank you, Junior Sniper. You took one for the team." He walked to Namicat, who was panting heavily. He picked her up. "Sogeking…I underestimated you." She said. "No worry, Namicat. I underestimated her. But now, I have a problem. I may have gotten her pregnant." He looked up to the sky. "Is this the start of the end of Sogeking?" "Hey, she may have treasure somewhere in this lair." Namicat's eyes sparkled. After looting the Demoness' lair, the two walked with sacks full of riches. "Try not to worry. She's well past her prime." Namicat said. "She can't bear children if her life depended on it."

And how right she was. The next few days, Demoness Robin felt sick. But it wasn't because of a fetus developing in her. The pregnancy test she stole was negative. It was Dragoncook's terrible cuisine. He used expired cayenne pepper in her curry. She would not bear a demon spawn that would rule over the land. Her face told the whole story. She was much too old to bear anyone's child. However, from the skies, came a gift. On the tag it said,

-To the mother of my possible child.

Sogeking

Demoness Robin cried loudly, ignoring her gift. Something moved inside of it. She opened it and to her surprise, came out a carnivorous plant of some sort. It snapped at her hand. Looking at it, her eyes watered up with joy and she hugged it. "What an adorable plant!" She said. "You'll be the one to rule over this land someday!" She laughed joyously, using the plant as a ruse to her otherwise depleted resources.

And with that, ends another tale of the Sniper King and Junior Sniper. Tune in next time to see the wonderful and lewd Adventures of Sogeking and Junior Sniper featuring Namicat!

"Wait a minute, that's not the title of this series!" Sogeking said.

"I brought the rights and changed the title." Namicat said, tending to her claws. She gave a wink.

END


End file.
